The Fall of Innocence
by Negative Pleasure
Summary: Rashima is a dirge wolf and Darkness' champion intent on the destruction of the Unicorns. Jack becomes cursed that shall test love's boundaries, and the innocent are not so innocent anymore...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Doom of Innocence

" In the beginning, there was eternal darkness, a world of unimaginable beauty and despair," spoke the Lord of Darkness, his voice a mournful baritone that echoed throughout the chamber. " Until the night was corrupted…by light's touch and the horrors it wrought. My brethren were forced to flee, powerless against this new enemy."  
The dark lord paused as he stared intensely into the roaring flames, the memories of a dead era reflecting in his smoldering eyes. " And now look at us, a shade of our former glory. I am but a prisoner in my own realm, and can only watch as my enemies roam freely in a world that is mine by right. But no more will that be so." Darkness ceased his mutterings and listened intently. " You may enter."

Majestic twin doors, stretching from floor to ceiling, swung open on complaining hinges, and a woman stalked into the chamber. Her amber eyes held only the lord on his throne, then lowered as she kneeled at his cloven hooves.

Darkness did not speak immediately as he admired the woman's bronze flesh, which held an eerie sheen in the firelight. Her midnight hair fell about her in heavy ringlets and clung to her form like a burial shroud. She seemed hardly to even breathe as she patiently awaited her lord's command.

"We stand upon the brink of a new era, Rashima, my esteemed champion. Do you know what this entails?" Darkness stretched forth a taloned finger, slipped it around a stray lock of her hair. It curled tentatively around the black talon like a child's finger.

Rashima raised her head, her feline eyes boldly meeting the smoldering eyes of the dark lord. " I do, my liege. Light, and all of its horrors, shall be no more."

" The last sunset draws near, yet we must not underestimate the power of the enemy. A task I lay upon you, dirge wolf, that shall set time in motion." Darkness let slip the lock of hair from his talon.

" What will you have me do, my lord?"

" There is a presence in the forest that troubles me, a presence I had mercifully forgotten. They are creatures of purity; a spiraling crown rests on their brows and threatens to pierce the night." The voice of the dark lord dropped to a sinful whisper. " Bring me their crowns, dirge wolf. Bring me…their blood."

Lilly

The enchanted forest was alive with beauty and mystery. Its secrets beckoned the princess as she sprinted among the proud trees with the grace of a spring doe. The underbrush snagged playfully at her skirts, small animals skittered in her wake, and the birds whistled to her as she flitted past. Sunlight sparkled through the dense trees and peppered the forest floor with gold. The desire to head deeper into the forest was nearly overwhelming for the princess, but instead she made her way to a small cottage that stood upon the forest's brink.  
The princess came to a halt when she spotted a line of fresh linen billowing like flags in the warm breeze. She stood upon a mossy log, her creamy flesh ruddy from her run through the forest. She reveled in the feel of her heart beating strong in her chest, of the sharp intake of flowery scented air and overall warmth spreading richly through her being. A thought came to the princess and a mischievous smile touched her lips. Lowering into a crouch, she sneaked towards the lonely cottage.

There the old woman stood with a basket of milky white linen at her feet. She whipped out another with a flourish and draped it over the line, unaware of the princess darting past her not too far away. The princess' smile widened as she dashed towards the line's knotted end and gave it a hearty tug.

" Cursed fairies!" the woman exclaimed as her line of linen fluttered to the ground. The princess giggled and hurried inside the cottage before the old woman could see her.  
An elderly man slumbered noisily in a rocking chair in a nearby corner, and a wooden clock kept time above his balding head. The princess gazed at the clock, admiring its ornately carved face, and the stiff figures that emerged from its depths every hour. The princess blinked and for a moment, the clock was white with frost.

" Princess Lilly! 'Tis always a pleasure to see you, love."

The princess whirled around and there the old woman stood within the doorway, a basket of linen tucked tight beneath her arm. She was the same height as Lilly, pleasantly plump and dressed in a peasant's garb. Yet her full face shone with maternal love for the royalty standing in her home.

" Have a biscuit, dear," the woman said as she whisked across the room. " And pray tell, what brings you into these parts o' the wood, your majesty?"

Lilly groaned and waved a hand in dismissal. " Nell, how many times must I remind you? You need not address me with those tiresome formalities here; just call me Lilly." She dropped into an empty chair.

" Well, beggin' me pardon, miss, but ye are a princess, and well—" Nell paused in her linen folding and stood before the girl. "—it's time you start behavin' like one. Ye should be lookin' for suitors, not runnin' bare foot in the woods."

Lilly smiled warmly at Nell's gentle chidings. " This place holds more magic than any palace in the world. I know you mean well, but it's your world I would rather live in." Lilly laughed suddenly as a sudden thought occurred to her. " I don't have time for this; the forest and its wonders awaits me."

" Wonders as in Jack you mean," Nell corrected as Lilly rose to her feet.

An uncontrollable smile came to Lilly's lips and she blushed slightly. " What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"Forgive me, child, if I sound too harsh. I think it lovely ye found a sweetheart. Just promise me you be careful out there." Nell leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss upon the girl's cheek. " Now, remember to stay away from toadstool rings and the fae folk."

Lilly heard these warnings whenever she ventured from Nell's cottage. So far, she had yet to come across any fae folk or any of the magical creatures Nell claimed to wander the forest. She took the warnings lightheartedly, heading for the open door, when Nell suddenly grasped her arm. Lilly turned and was surprised to see urgency and even fear cloud the elder woman's cheery face.

" I mean it, girl. I know ye don't believe, but believe me when I say this; bewares the devil's wolf and its death song. I heard it last night; its howlin' can make even the bravest soul turn black with sorrow. If you hear it, girl, run as fast as ye can." Nell released her grip and her features relaxed, yet the fear in her eyes remained.

" I will, Nell," Lilly replied solemnly, disturbed by her old friend's manner. She planted a light kiss on Nell's ruddy cheek then silently left the cottage where the forest waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack

_" Open your heart to my silver reign_

_As the daylight withers _

_I shall never see the light of hope again._

_O Eternal Night, who forever waits on the Dawn_

_I lay before you, cold and unadorned. _

_Kiss me deep, kiss me on the heart_

_And forget me not_

_Forget me…not."_

Thus cried the voice that caught Jack's ears. The voice was purely female and the song seemed to have been painfully drawn from her throat. An engulfing silence ensued, leaving Jack frozen amid the trees and distantly wishing the singer would continue. She did a moment later, her voice invoking a pit of despair to form within Jack's being. He listened a while longer, losing himself in the singer's ghostly dirge. When she paused again, Jack shook himself free of the trance and eagerly set out to find her.  
There she was in a pocket of forest Jack rarely ventured. She stood with her back towards him and waist deep in a pool warmed by the sun. Jack stayed hidden behind a cluster of leaves and his face burned with shame. He should leave, he knew, and leave the woman her thoughts and privacy. Yet it was rare to encounter a fellow mortal this deep in the forest, especially a woman.

The woman's hair clung to her back then crept through the water like a black web. The richness of her hair complimented the golden bronze of her shoulders shining in the sunlight. Jack hoped she would turn around or feel inclined to sing again, and his intrigue rose to a fever pitch.

" I know you're there," the woman spoke suddenly. Her voice had none of the sorrow it held before. She turned around and Jack stared into fairly amused eyes.

Jack's heart pounded wildly in his chest and his face burned all the more hotter at being caught. A part of him wanted to just run but intrigue kept him and he moved stiffly out of his hiding place, his eyes downcast. He could feel her eyes scrutinizing him as he waited miserably for her to scorn him for his spying.

The woman chuckled softly. " Oh, so now you try to be modest with your eyes to the ground?"

"F-Forgive me, ma'am," Jack squeaked. " I-I didn't know you—"

" What's your name? And by all means, don't be afraid to look, like you were doing mere moments ago."

" I'm sorry. I-I heard your voice and—" Jack raised his head and was momentarily startled by the woman's eyes—" couldn't resist its beauty."

The woman smiled. " You're too kind." She paused, watching Jack squirm uncomfortably in the awkward silence. " You still have yet to tell me your name."

" Huh? Oh. Jack. My-My name's Jack," he blurted out, his voice sounding loud and harsh in his ears. He tried to busy himself by sitting cross- legged at the pool's rocky edge and smoothing out his leaf encrusted shirt, suddenly conscious of its shabby appearance. He cleared his throat in hopes of sounding more than just an awkward youth. " So…what's your name?"

" Rashima," the woman answered with a note of pride. She waded through the pool, the water sloshing gently around her waist, and leaned towards Jack on her elbows. " Come closer, Jack, and tell me about yourself."

Jack swallowed thickly and hesitantly obeyed. He dared himself to push his dirt-smeared face closer to hers, and did his best impression of a sensual grin. " Well," he breathed softly, " what do you want to know?"

Rashima's sharp features were relaxed yet her golden eyes appeared to be laughing at the boy. " You don't appear to be a peasant's son, and your clothing—" she reached out with slender fingers and teased a dark green leaf on Jack's shirt—" suggests you live a rather carefree life."

" I am a forest child, lady," Jack replied, his subdued voice swelling with pride. " I have lived in this forest for as long as I can remember. I know every brook and stream, and can speak the tongues of many creatures."

" Good," Rashima declared, more to herself than the boy. " I like that."

" And I like you, my lady," Jack said eagerly as his confidence returned. " Your song was lovely, although very sad. May I ask why? Why would such a beautiful woman cry such a mournful song?"

" In time, when you are old enough, you will come to understand," Rashima replied wistfully, and for a moment her eyes darkened with inner pain. Only for a moment.

" Old enough," Jack echoed incredulously in youthful arrogance. " My dear lady, I have lived within this forest since the moment of my birth! I have witnessed and fought creatures that no child should ever face. Lady, I may be young in years, but I possess the heart of a man!"

" Then kiss me and prove me wrong," Rashima challenged. " Kiss me as if I were a lover, and I'll tell you the secret to my song."

Jack nodded confidently, yet his eyes told different. " Very well then." He swallowed thickly and steadily leaned towards her with his eyes half closed and his lips puckering in anticipation. He heard Rashima laugh quietly before their lips met.

Her lips were soft and moist, and her expertise took Jack completely by surprise. He had always favored himself at being an excellent kisser; that's what Lilly told him. Now, with Rashima's sensual lips on his own and steadily devouring him, he realized how mistaken he and Lilly had both been. Her tongue was in his mouth, and Jack was not surprised he didn't find it completely disgusting. He wanted more and returned the favor with as much confidence as he could summon.

Rashima began to rise slowly out of the pool, her lips pressing harder against his own. Jack's arms slid around her damp shoulders as though possessed and tightened around her, partially lifting her out of the water. A rich smothering warmth flared inside of him when her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. His clothes were steadily soaking rivulets of water that ran down her skin which he gratefully accepted to cool his feverish body. She felt wonderful in his arms and he moaned his pleasure despite himself. She was nearly on top of him now, her hair forming a cool black curtain around his head. Jack realized she was smothering him and he could hardly breath. But she felt so good…

Rashima's body stiffened in his arms and she broke the spell with an audible smooch. " Did you hear that?"

Dazed, Jack smiled lazily. " Hear what?"  
Rashima gazed down at the boy and wrinkled her brow. " Someone calls your name, deep inside the forest." She paused, listening. " A girl, by the sounds of it."

Jack froze as the ghostly call reached his ears and was suddenly cold, despite Rashima being so near. She slid back into her pool as he sat up and shook his head, trying to clear his foggy mind. " Lilly." He looked in Rashima's eyes and wrestled up a weak smile. " My friend," he explained apologetically.

" Of course." Rashima smirked and her eyes flashed knowingly. " She's been calling you for a while now, Jack. And by the sound of her, she's beginning to worry."  
" But you still haven't told me the secret to your song." Jack's face scrunched into a pout.

" And you still have yet to kiss me like you meant it," Rashima countered.

Jack opened his mouth to reply when a dim shine on Rashima's chest made him pause. It had been obscured by her hair but now a sliver of it was exposed, a silvery mark with a warm inner glow right over her heart. He pointed to it. " What's that mark on your chest?"  
Rashima didn't look where he was pointing, but rather placed a hand over the mark in sudden modesty. " A blessing."  
" A blessing from—?"

" Jaaack! Jaack! Please…answer me!" Lilly's shrill voice echoed throughout the forest, tinged with a growing fear. The urgency in her voice forced him to his feet. A growing nausea of guilt began to sweep over Jack as he turned in the direction of Lilly's voice.  
" I'm coming," he whispered beneath his breath, then turned to Rashima in the pool behind him. But the pool was empty.

A Mortal Sin

" Jack, teach me rabbit like you promised," Lilly demanded as she watched Jack stroke a red breasted bird in his palm.  
Jack looked at her and seemed to see her for the first time. " Rabbit is a lot harder than finch," he told her with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.  
" My father says I'm brilliant and besides, you promised." Lilly plucked at his sleeve then ran her hand down his arm, the bird leaping out of his hand. Jack said nothing as his eyes, dark with worry, stared on the hand upon his forearm, unfocused.

" Jack?" Lilly whispered. " Is something the matter? " Her hand found his and entwined with his fingers and gave a meaningful squeeze.

" I…saw something in the forest today. Something unusual," Jack muttered.  
" Oh, like what? I don't like my Jack to be unhappy, now tell me what troubles you," Lilly pressed gently as she nuzzled against him.

Jack leaned away from her slightly and shifted uncomfortably. " It's-It's hard to explain and besides—" he smiled suddenly and stole a kiss upon her forehead—" I have something in store for you. Today is the day I fulfill my promise to you, and it's not to teach you rabbit."

Lilly gave a sharp intake of breath as her face glowed with pure joy. "Jack, do you mean it?"

Jack took her up in his arms, the worry in his eyes gone and forgotten. "Only if it pleases you, my love."

"Oh, it pleases me more than anything in the world!"

" Then we must hurry." Jack rose to his feet. " They'll only be there for a short time." He pulled out a white strip of cloth and made to wrap it around Lilly's eyes.

The joy on the princess' face waned a little and her grin faded into a tight smile. " Jack, don't you trust me?"

Jack paused and kissed her softly on the lips. " I trust you, Lilly." He crumpled the handkerchief into a tiny ball and tossed it away into a nearby flowerbed.

A small stream gurgled along a rocky bed that was surrounded by trees and small brush. Lilly beamed like the sun as she and Jack waited anxiously in a small patch of underbrush facing the stream. A warm breeze swept by, carrying the scent of flowers and a sound Lilly had never heard before.

It was music, a pure sweet note that pierced the air. The note echoed throughout the forest and was soon greeted by another until the two voices entwined and became one. Lilly placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its frantic beat, her skin flushed with pleasure. She gave a sharp intake of breath when the singers showed themselves far upstream.

They were unicorns. Two of them, each blessed with a single horn spiraling gracefully towards the sky. Their coats were a blinding white and their song echoed about them as they cantered down the stream, splashing water in their wake.

"Oh, Jack," Lilly breathed as she watched the unicorns play in the stream. " Can you speak their language?"

"They only know love and laughter," Jack replied in an awed tone. " Dark thoughts are unknown to them."

"They're so beautiful." Lilly moved towards the creatures as if in a daze, lazily brushing aside the foliage that hid her from view.

"Lilly—Don't!" Jack grabbed her hand, his eyes wide in alarm. "What are you doing?"  
" I just want a closer look." Lilly shook her hand free and stared at Jack as if seeing him for the first time. " Where's the harm in that?"

" Everything!" Jack snapped as his hands made for the hem of her dress, but his fingers snatched air. He watched helplessly as Lilly ventured out into the open.

The unicorns turned their attention to the princess but only briefly. One of the unicorns gave its mate a playful nip and the two reared and sung to each other. Lilly stepped into the stream and barely noticed the warm water seeping through her slippers. She parted her lips and added her own song to that of the unicorns. Her voice made them pause and watch her curiously.

"_Come dance, sparrow_

_Sing me good morning_

_Rise up sun, like the arch of the sky…"_

From his perch among the foliage, Jack watched with the intensity of a hawk. Lilly's voice was high and sweet, so unlike the other whose voice threatened to steal his happiness. Jack stood up and made to go to his Lilly, when she began to sing once more.

Lilly's heart beat even faster and her palms were moist and hot. She continued with her song, singing of love and happiness, when one of the unicorns took a timid step forward. As Lilly peered closely, it was slightly larger than its mate with a golden mane ready to kiss the ground.

The more Lilly sung, the more her voice enticed the creature forward, until she was able to stretch out her arm and beckon the unicorn with an open hand. The unicorn was silent and entranced by Lilly's voice; it absently pushed its long snout into her open palm. Lilly grinned and caressed its warm, silky coat and the world dropped away, leaving just her and the unicorn.

She faintly heard a soft thrumming and a dull splash, then shrieked when a streak of…something…plowed itself into the unicorn's side and sent it crashing into the stream with a violent spray of water. Lilly was blinded and fear seized her heart; she stepped backwards and tripped over her dress, landing painfully backwards into the stream. She wiped water from her eyes, witnessed the plight of her unicorn, and began to scream uncontrollably.

The poor beast was screaming and kicking wildly as a shadowy creature assailed its head and throat, all the while growling savagely. Lilly was so close she could see the monster's cruel eyes aglow with bloodlust. Fear propelled Lilly onto shaky legs and she stumbled frantically towards Jack, who stood frozen with horror on his face.

"Jack!" Lilly tripped over herself again and fell sobbing onto her hands and knees; the water held a ghostly red tint.

The shrill voice of his love snapped Jack out of his terror induced trance. The unicorn's cries were faltering; its struggles growing weak. Jack launched himself out of the underbrush and dashed past Lilly's trembling form, barely aware of himself as he leaned forwards and drove his shoulder into the creature's side.

The creature stumbled away from its prey but remained on its feet. Panting, Jack quickly scanned the watery ground for something—anything—to wield as a weapon. There it was, a thick twisted branch lying partially submerged near his foot. He snatched up the branch in a quick spray of water and faced his foe. Disbelief shot down his spine when he found himself staring into the eyes of a wolf.

Or so was his first thought. The creature lowered its massive head and began to circle the boy. Where its ears should have been was a crown of horns the color of dried blood that swept gracefully from its head. Jack eyed it warily and sent forth a tendril of thought to the creature. He received nothing, save for a wall of derision. Behind him, he could hear the unicorn squeal in pain and the slosh of water.

The creature's eyes left Jack's face, and the boy could have sworn he saw something akin to alarm flash in the depths of its eyes. He felt its attention slide away from him, towards the struggling unicorn, and saw its muscles beneath the black fur ripple and tighten. It moved suddenly, with unholy swiftness, past Jack's defenses towards the unicorn struggling to rise.

"NO!" Jack's clumsy swing of the branch caught the monster in its eye and sent it prancing away in pain. Lifting a paw as large as Jack's head, the wolf creature rubbed at its eye and gave a brief shake of its horned head. An eerie glint flashed in its eyes, as if it acknowledged Jack for the first time. The sight was beyond unsettling and made the hair rise on Jack's neck. It dashed forwards and sprung into the air with the grace of a cat.

All Jack saw was a forest of fangs and pointed teeth all jammed tightly into a black maw, and instinctively raised his branch just as those jaws closed around it. He felt himself fall beneath the creature's weight and grunted painfully when his head hit the rocky bed of the stream. He held the branch at arm's length, grimacing with the effort of it. The creature was steadily bearing down on him, its breath hot and foul. Red tinged drool began to leak from the creature's jaws and stretched slowly towards Jack's terrified face. The branch was beginning to splinter and crack; his arms burned with the effort of holding the monster at bay.

A need entered the wolf creature's remaining good eye—the other one had turned dark red. With a haughty toss of its head, the branch was torn free from Jack's numb hands and the boy was further surprised when it backed away from him, rather than maul him as he had dreaded. Jack sensed the beast was tired of this fight and impatient to resume its ravaging of the unicorn. He stole a glance in the horse's direction.

The unicorn was back on its feet with the aid of Lilly. Blood ran down its forelegs and poured from numerous wounds on its neck and chest. Lilly was weeping terribly and whispered comforting words as she gently led the unicorn down the stream and into the forest. Safely far upstream, its mate reared and whinnied fearfully.

Its mate's call gave the wounded unicorn strength. Its torn ears pricked and it turned away from Lilly's arms in anger, and began to limp towards its companion. Lilly's face was twisted in grief as she was left standing in the stream.

A soft growl snapped Jack's attention to the creature. It was watching the unicorn that hobbled faster as it grew nearer. Its mate called again, more urgently, and the unicorn responded with a feeble call of its own. The wolf creature paused, and Jack sensed amusement wafting from it. He climbed to his feet and placed himself between the unicorn and the beast that threatened it. The creature snorted, its amusement vanished, and dashed towards Jack's left. Jack moved to intercept and his heart constricted with terror when the beast darted for his right, its jaws opening for the unicorn now exposed.

Jack flung out his arm in a mad attempt to slow his momentum and to grab the beast. His arm to fell into the beast's mouth and red pain exploded inside his body. An inhuman howl of agony erupted from Jack's throat as the creature's sharp teeth scraped against bone then snapped his arm like kindling. His vision blurred; someone was screaming in the distance, and he knew no more.

The monster released Jack's arm, a broken and bloody thing, and pounced merrily on the unicorn. It screamed as it went down and its mate whinnied then lowered its beautiful head. It pawed the ground and charged, its sharp horn aimed for the creature's side. The creature paused, stared at it thoughtfully, then titled back its head and began to howl.

Lilly had managed to reach Jack's side, who she now cradled in her arms. As the creature's howl began to rise towards a fever pitch, a growing pit of sorrow began to form in Lilly's being. It swallowed her fear for Jack and increased her pity for the unicorn's demise until it became like a living thing growing inside her. A heaviness settled on her chest, the weight of her sin against the unicorn, and her guilt threatened to crush her. After all, Jack did try to warn her. If only she had listened…

The creature's cry of despair struck the unicorn like a physical blow. It shook its head and whinnied, pawed the ground, and pranced fretfully. Its rippling white coat, pure and pristine, began to grow dull as it lowered its head in submission.

Satisfied, the creature ceased its haunting call. The unicorn beneath it had grown still, and the creature dipped its head and took the prized horn in its jaws. There was a brief flash of light and the resounding sound of thunder, and Lilly stared numbly at the horn now lodged triumphantly in the wolf creature's jaws. The princess struggled to breathe, tormented by that disturbing howl and the pit of hopelessness it conjured in her soul. Water flowed around her, red with her lover's blood and the dead unicorn on the rocky ground. As if possible, more tears formed in Lilly's eyes and poured down her pale cheeks. She stared numbly at the wolf creature and believed she saw laughter in its golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gump

_"Where is the boy?"_

_" Over here, my lord. The princess came with him soon after the snow started fallin'."_

_" What happened?"_

_" The devil's wolf is what happened, milord. The princess told me how Jack fought it and nearly lost his arm."_

_" The devil's wolf…?" _There was a long, deadly silence and then, "_Are you certain that's what the princess told you?"_

_" Aye, milord Gump. 'Tis the way she spoke of it, with horns and an infernal howlin'"_

_" What else did she say? What of the other unicorn?"_

_" The wolf took it away, she said. She thinks it still lives and went to look for it."_

"Lilly." Jack slowly opened his eyes to pain and shadows. He was on his back upon a straw mattress and covered in a thin quilt. "Where—Where am I?"

" In a cottage on the edge of the forest," answered a low voice.

" And Lilly? She's—"

" Gone, I'm afraid, on a fool's errand."

Jack turned his head towards the speaker, who was sitting stiffly in a crude chair at his bedside. " Gump."

The elf returned Jack's stare with a searching gaze before speaking in a clear, even voice. "You disappoint me, Jack. Whatever could have driven you to betrayal?"

"It was not betrayal." Jack struggled to sit up and grimaced as pain shot down his arm. " What I did, Gump, I did it out of love."

" And I suppose just saying so wasn't enough?" Gump rose angrily from his chair and turned away, his fur cape flaring behind him. There were several more elves standing quietly about the room, staring at Jack with small glistening eyes.

" I know nothing I say will make it better," Jack called to Gump's back. " But please try to understand that I love Lilly, and I only wanted to please her. She'd wanted to see the unicorns and I had made a promise to her that she will. I—I didn't mean for this to happen."

Gump turned back to the forest child, the anger having left his face. "I understand your reasons, Jack. You will also come to understand that you will be accompanying my men and I to search for the last unicorn."  
"Do you know where it is?"  
" I have a good feeling as to where it was taken." Gump settled back into the chair and fixed Jack with a solemn gaze. " Tell me, before the incident, did anything unusual happen today?"

"Drake" the Huntsman

The forest had become a cold and unfriendly realm. The pathways Lilly had trekked countless times before were hidden beneath the snow. The wind tormented her as it howled about her and pulled at her dress; it did little to protect her from the bitter cold. The surrounding trees, which only this morning had been thick and green with leaves, were black and barren. Everywhere the princess looked, there was nothing except death.

Snow stung her eyes and frost had gathered on her lashes and eyebrows. She could not feel her limbs anymore as she was forced to march through the snow. She didn't care, however. The world had changed because of her and she was determined to make it right again. But how, she wondered.

Lilly remembered what happened, although it seemed now like a distant nightmare. When the wolf stole the horn from the fallen unicorn, it forced the remaining one into the forest. Lilly could do nothing and she didn't care once the wolf's call possessed her. It felt like an eternity had passed when she finally willed herself to move and remember the boy in her arms.

Jack remained a motionless heap, his shattered arm lying awkwardly in the water. Lilly had taken hold of the hem of her dress and ripped off a piece of the silken cloth. With the utmost care, she wrapped her lover's arm in a crude splint and took him to Nell's cottage; that's when it had begun to snow. Despite Nell's warnings, Lilly had stayed briefly before venturing out in the icy world. She couldn't stand the thought of just sitting there, doing nothing.

The princess gasped for breath and immediately began to cough as snow flew into her throat and chilled it. Her grueling march was taking its toll on her legs until each step became an effort of will. Lilly's mind wandered back to Nell's cottage, where it was warm and cozy. The thought made the princess shiver all the more violently. She paused briefly to glimpse at her surroundings. Perhaps if she returned to that place, she could go in the direction the wolf had gone. It was her only chance at even guessing where the last unicorn was. If it wasn't dead already.

"And pray tell, what has led one as yourself out into this hellish cold?"

Lilly turned with a startled yelp towards the speaker. A man was leaning casually against a tree, swathed in black furs and wearing a peculiar grin. Upon seeing her startled appearance, he gave a stiff bow.

" My apologies, good lady, I mean no harm." He paused and fixed the princess with a curious stare. " Forgive my rude tongue, but aren't you a little well…underdressed for weather such as this?"

" I am Princess Lilly, and I've lost my way—"

" _The_ Princess Lilly? Oh, my dear lady." The man dropped to his knee in the snow. " I am yours to command."

A sense of relief came over Lilly and she regarded him gratefully.   
"Thank you, good sir, as I am in need of assistance. What is your name?"

The man stood, his eyes dark and mysterious. " I go by the name of Drake Night. I am a hunter and know my way through this forest, be it spring or winter. If it pleases you, your majesty, allow me the honor of escorting you safely to the palace."

Home. Oh, how Lilly longed to be back within those marbled halls! At first she couldn't stand being away from the forest or her love and now she found herself wishing to return, to nestle down in her warm bed and sleep this nightmare away. She shook her head free of those tempting thoughts, banished them from her mind.

" No, Sir Night—"

" Please, just call me Drake."

"—Drake, but I cannot return to the palace. Not yet."

The hunter raised an eyebrow and moved to Lilly's side. "Oh? And why not?" He unclasped his heavy fur cloak and dropped it onto Lilly's trembling shoulders. " I have not seen a winter this harsh in years, and you are ill suited for the cold. I'm impressed, my lady, that you made it this far without freezing."

Lilly greedily wrapped the fur cloak about herself, thankful for its warmth, and stared in Drake's face. He was incredibly handsome, with dark glittering eyes and a chiseled face. His hair was as black as his clothes, short and falling into his eyes.

" I…did something terrible, and I'm determined not to go home until I make things right again," Lilly replied.

Drake slid a well muscled arm around the princess' shoulders and tried to turn her in the direction she had just marched from. "I doubt whatever it is you have done is so severe that you cannot wait until tomorrow, or perhaps when the snows die down—"

" No!" Lilly tore away from him with tears threatening to break free from her eyes. " I have to fix this, Drake. It's my fault it's like this. Don't you remember that this very morning it had been spring? Now look." She made a brief gesture to the forest. " It's the middle of winter."

Drake looked into the distance, then spoke a moment later. " I do recall it sunny when I first set out today…"

The tears tried to run down Lilly's cheeks but were snatched away by wind and cold. She turned and began her march through the snow and heard Drake easily catch up beside her. He seemed unmoved by the cold and constant snowfall, and had little trouble in trudging through the snow drifts.

" So, if your destination is not home, then where is it?" he asked a moment later.

" There was a rocky stream not too far from here that I must return to," Lilly began. " I know it's buried in snow but I know the surroundings once I see it."

The princess was half expecting the huntsman to further question her purpose but when he only nodded in silence, she was relieved. The cloak had warmed her and she moved more quickly, her breath coming in short gasps. Drake moved effortlessly beside her with his eyes straight ahead. When they reached a small outcropping of rock, Lilly stopped so suddenly that the huntsman almost didn't notice and paused a short distance from her.

" This is the place," she told him as she marched past him, her heart beating furiously with fear and exhaustion. " Please, walk carefully."

The small stream that had been red with blood was gone and buried beneath layers of snow. It was knee deep and Lilly marched slowly and cautiously. Somewhere, beneath the snow and locked in ice, laid the corpse of the unicorn. She was loathed to step on it yet she needed to know where it lay to point her in the right direction. She ventured further up the icy creek bed with her eyes searching the ground, trying to picture where the unicorn had fallen.

Lilly raised her leg high then tentatively pushed her foot into the snow and came upon something hard and grim. Her heart leapt into her throat and she swallowed thickly as she began to dig with her bare hands. Drake was beside her in an instant and once the unicorn was revealed, he gasped and stumbled backwards.

" By my soul," the hunter breathed, staring at the frozen creature in awe and horror. " I never thought I'd live to see one. Who, or what could have done this?"

The unicorn was on its side in the same position it had fallen, partially locked in ice. A hazy halo of red surrounded its body and its mouth was open in a silent scream, and where its horn had been was a black jagged stump coated in ice. To Lilly's shock, its eye was open, a large black orb that stared accusingly at her. She could see herself reflected upon the glassy surface, a pale-faced girl fighting back tears. She did not answer the hunter, not trusting herself to speak.

" My lady, what has happened here?" Drake placed a heavy hand upon her shoulder. " Were you a witness to this unicorn's death?"

Lilly nodded fiercely and pointed ahead. " The murderer went that way. I have means of following it, for it took the last unicorn with it."

Drake regarded her thoughtfully and spoke in a solemn tone. "Tracking the murderer will be difficult, if not pointless as the snow would have erased any tracks he would've made."

" I don't care," Lilly interrupted, frowning. " I must find the beast that killed the unicorn before it kills the other one, and I will do so with or without your help!"

Drake took a step back and bowed respectfully. "My apologies for upsetting you. Well, shall we begin?" He carefully walked around the frozen unicorn and began in the direction Lilly pointed.

Lilly was glad to be moving. She hung back and watched Drake trudge through the snow, pausing once in a while to inspect markings upon a tree trunk or wait for her to catch up. As they traveled further into the forest, the hunter picked up his pace.

At last, Drake stopped and looked around. Lilly came up beside him, panting for breath and slightly doubled over. When she looked up, however, she gasped with fright.

Far in the distance stood a massive oak tree the likes of which Lilly had never seen. The trunk was bulging outwards, capable of housing a small town within its base. Overheard was a maze of twisted limbs that spread overhead and reached for the black sky. The tree sat in the middle of a filthy swamp, the black waters tinged with white.

"What—What is this place?"

Drake snaked an arm around Lilly's shoulders and his face was aglow with pride and pleasure. " Why Lilly," he crooned, his voice dropping into a sensual baritone. " This is your new home."

The princess opened her mouth to protest but froze when she saw Drake's hair shrink into his head. His skin faded into a bright red, like fresh blood, and a pair of thick black horns began pushing through his skull. He grew several more feet and his clothes writhed and turned into an elegant robe. The arm around Lilly's shoulders thickened and pulled her closer into a sinister embrace. The hunter had become a demon.

Lilly squeaked, her eyes bulging in fear. She couldn't take her eyes off that heavily chiseled face or the dark eyes and protruding horns. Her mind reeled; it was too much and her legs gave out beneath her as darkness consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Promise

Promise?

Jack could tell his mentor, the Gump, was upset. The elf's delicate hand was curled around the pommel of the short sword he was never seen without, and by now the knuckles had become as white as the snows that whirled outside. A tiny wrinkle only Jack could see had formed between the elf's brows, and a deep sorrow had crept into Gump's eyes. By the time Jack was finished with his tale, the elf's hand upon the sword was visibly trembling, but with rage or grief Jack did not know. He squirmed uncomfortably beneath Gump's troubled stare and looked away as his face grew hot with shame. He heard the Gump's slow and deliberate steps across the wooden floors, and cringed when a shock of icy wind briefly assailed him as the door opened and closed with a shudder.

Brown Tom detached himself from the shadowy walls and when Jack looked up at him, he was relieved to see a warm smile on the old elf's face.  
" Here, lad, drink this," Brown Tom said softly as he revealed a small flask from the numerous folds of his jacket. " Eases the pain, it will, me best batch o' Elderberry Wyne."

The liquid scented of plump berries ripening in the sun and tasted sweet and pure as spring rain. A cozy warmth began to spread throughout Jack's cold limbs and the constant pain in his arm became a dull throb, much to his relief. Jack swallowed a few more gulps before reluctantly handing back the flask, and glanced about the small room. Nell was seated by the fire and watching intently with her hands shoved into the pockets of her apron. Standing against the walls were three more elves Jack recognized, a haggard looking elf named Thistledown and the twins, Screwball and Oddball. Perched delicately upon the foot of his bed was Oona, a fair skinned fairy whose wings twitched nervously behind her.

" Now don't ye fret about Gump, me lad," Brown Tom said as Jack raised his worried eyes to the door. " He won't stay mad for long, 'specially out there."

" I've never seen him like that before," Jack observed quietly.

" With the death of the unicorn, Darkness has declared war. Again," Thistledown said suddenly and received an uneasy glance from Brown Tom. The squat old elf stomped to Jack's bedside and his beady black eyes stared coldly at him from within a wrinkled, hairy face.

" You had no clue what the Unicorns were holdin' back, do ya?" Thistledown barked in a gruff voice. " Thought it real nice to show 'em off to yer lady friend, not knowin' the blood price—"

" Enough," Brown Tom snapped as he glared at the ancient elf. " Jack knows what he done and he don't need ya spittin' it in his face!"

Thistledown regarded the two coolly in silent anger, then whirled on his heel and followed Gump out through the door, slamming it behind him. The ensuing silence threatened to smother Jack who burned with unanswered questions.

" I know about Darkness, but only what Gump told me," he said to Brown Tom. " What was Thistle talking about?"

" Was a long time ago, lad, when we elves were a wee bit younger, and Gump wasn't the elf ye know. Darkness 'n his kind ruled the land, until the Unicorns came about 'n locked his kind away wit their own souls." Brown Tom's eyes clouded at the memories and he shook his head sadly. "Lost many a good elf those days, we did."

" So the Unicorns are like keys that—"

"—Hold the monsters at bay. Darkness wants the land as it was, and the bastard'll get his wish if he kills the other one."

Jack's stomach gave a sickening lurch as fear gripped his heart. He was speechless as the elf's words seeped into his mind and he sunk back among the pillows in defeat. It was nearly overwhelming.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang and Gump stepped into the small cottage amid a flurry of snow and cold. " The sun is rising," he announced in a relieved and strangely detached voice.

Jack sat up again as the small room erupted into cheer. Nell clasped her hands hopefully as Brown Tom and the twins shouted with joy. Oona squealed with delight and rushed out the door on bare feet to see for herself.

Jack turned to Brown Tom who was grinning wildly. " What does that mean?"  
"Means there's hope, lad!" Brown Tom answered merrily. " The Unicorn still lives!"  
Jack's face split into a grin at the news and waned when Gump approached his bedside. Something dark and troubling clouded the elf's eyes and he stared at Jack unseeing, as if reliving a nightmare only he could see. But when Gump blinked his eyes, the darkness had gone and he smiled briefly.

" Get up, Jack, as this may be the last time the sun rises."  
" You sure it's a good idea for him to come with us, Gump?" Oddball questioned and cast a warning glance at the boy's bandaged arm. " The cold'll bother that arm, it will."

Gump opened his mouth to reply but Jack answered in a determined voice. " I'm going with you anyway. The least I can do for my mistake, and besides, Lily's out there…somewhere."

"Ah, well said, Jack!" Brown Tom clapped the boy on the shoulder then stood up. " Sooner we leave, the better."

Oddball looked at Jack's arm again but said nothing as the boy slowly eased himself out of bed. Nell hurried to his side and draped a heavy fur cloak about his shoulders. She fixed him with a warm and searching gaze as she reached into her apron pockets.

" Before she left," Nell began in a soft voice, " Lily gave me this ring to give you to keep. 'Tis a vow to love ye forever, Jack, a promise of the heart." She pulled out a leather necklace on which hung a gold ring encrusted with small rubies.

His heart fluttering wildly in his chest, Jack bowed his head reverently as Nell slipped the necklace onto his neck. "Thank you, Nell." He then turned to Gump and took a deep breath. " I'm ready."

Outside, the snow had stopped falling, and the sun was a warm welcome to Jack. Oona stood not far from the cottage with her back towards the small group, her translucent wings sparkling in the sunlight. Gump marched through the glittering snow and stood beside her.

" It's time for us to go now, Oona," Gump said tenderly.  
Oona watched the sunrise for a bit longer and spoke without looking at him, and her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. " The light's weakening, Gump," she squeaked as she turned to him and sniffed. " I don't like this cold, dead world. It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened, little one," Gump said reassuringly and gently pulled the small fairy into a protective embrace. " Remember, I will always keep you safe. Always…"

Simple Conversation

The sun was nothing but an orange sphere that hung halfway in the sky, despite it being dawn. Storm clouds hovered nearby and threatened to blot out the sun, and the sky was an angry red. On the outskirts of the forest, the sun's light was too weak to penetrate the hazy mist that shrouded the Great Tree, let alone shine on the putrid swamp the massive oak sat in. In this part of the land, the night was eternal.

The Great Tree was a sight unto itself. Only the top half was above ground, yet its branches snaked out in all directions. The rest of the tree was locked in the earth, its roots planted firmly in the underworld, where the Lord of Darkness plotted and longed for freedom.

In the bowels of the world, Darkness brooded once more. He was seated before a great fireplace and stared unseeing into the dancing flames. He sensed the changing of the world, of what the unicorn's death had brought. Yet he was not pleased. He wanted more. He wanted…her.

" Father," Darkness intoned, " the fate of the world is in my grasp. The Binding grows weak, and when the black moon rises, our brethren shall walk the earth once more. But this girl—this_ beautiful_ girl—distracts me. It has been an eternity since I felt such desire. What am I to do?"

The flames before the dark lord roared in response and with it, a voice that came snarling into existence. _" She fascinates you because her soul is pure. She remembers the world as it was. Make her forget…make her one of usss…"_

Darkness half rose from his throne, his voice thick with desire. " I'll take her then."

_"Fool!"_ The flames leapt higher and burned with unseen anger. _" You must charm her…win her. Then, she will be yoursss…" _

Lily awoke with a startled gasp and sat up. She was in a large four poster bed beneath silky black sheets that clung to her damp skin. The air was warm and smelled of earth after a summer's rain. Lily slid out of bed cautiously, her bare feet touching cold stone, and stood upon shaky legs.

The chamber was well lit with tall candelabras and a majestic fireplace before the bed. Several tapestries hung from the walls depicting demonic creatures warring with beings of light, and numerous marble statuettes posed elegantly on their pedestals about the room. Twin statues of wolves with twisting horns flanked the fireplace, their jaws open in a horrific grin. Lily stared at the wolves as fear crept along her spine, and whirled around with a fearful yelp when the twin doors silently swung open.

A breath of warm air greeted Lily's face, and shadows flickered along the far wall outside of her chamber. She waited a moment longer and then stepped cautiously onto the threshold, and stared down the winding steps that led away from her chamber. There was no one except herself, and with her heart pounding she began to descend. Not far behind her, the double doors of the chamber closed as if by unseen hands, and Lily knew there was no going back.

The steps were made of stone and were pleasantly warm beneath Lily's feet. The walls were hard packed earth and embedded with thick crawling roots. The further Lily crept down the steps, the brighter it became until she reached the last steps and stood at the threshold of a magnificent dining hall.

Flames crackled and danced in a fireplace as high as Lily was tall, if not more, and fat marble pillars spiraled upwards into the darkness. Scattered throughout the hall were marble and stone statues of winged beings and snarling monsters. The hall looked of something from a dream, ethereal and dark in its beauty.  
"I trust you slept well."

With a shriek, Lily whirled around and stared into the dark glittering eyes of Drake, the hunter she had met in the forest. His gaze steadily bore down on her as she steadily backed away from him, and her mind frantically tried to remember what happened. His face. There was something sinister about his face…

" This is my home," Drake explained upon seeing the confusion on Lily's face. " And I bid you welcome."

Lily frowned and shook her head as she struggled to recall those last moments before she blacked out, filled with a sense of urgency. " No. This—This isn't right. The unicorns. We were—"

"Looking for them, yes," Drake continued with a dismissive flip of his hand as he brushed past her. " Well, one of them at least. However, the wintry cold and exhaustion proved too much for you and you collapsed. The palace was too far to take you there, so I brought you to my home instead."

Drake paused and half turned to the princess with a slightly amused look. "Are you going to just stand there, or have supper with me?"

"There's no time for this," Lily snapped impatiently. " I need to find the last unicorn, before that—that thing kills it!"

" If it eases your mind, the unicorn is here," Drake said coolly, ignoring her outburst. "The mare is kept safely in the lower chambers."

"What? You're lying. How could it be here?" Lily demanded, unsettled by Drake's cool detachment. "If you speak the truth, then show me where the unicorn is."

" I will," Drake replied as he approached a long dinner table burdened with food. " Once you sit and have supper with me. You must be starving."

The thought of food faded Lily's anger, and her stomach cramped and growled at the feast laid out upon the table. " Why won't you show me the unicorn now?"

" Why can't we just sit and have simple conversation?" Drake picked up a silver pitcher, and poured its dark liquid contents into a glass goblet. "Then I will take you to see the mare." He held out the goblet, offering it to her with eternal patience.

Lily hesitated before crossing the hall, and under Drake's watchful gaze, gingerly took the goblet from him hand. "I have nothing to talk about," she muttered.

"Of course you do," Drake assured her in a low voice. "Whatever you like to discuss. Now sit and share your thoughts with me." He quickly turned and settled into a regal chair before Lily could reply, watching her expectantly.

Not knowing what else to do, Lily stood beside an elaborately carved chair on the other end of the table. It was massive in its appearance, black and ominous looking. She lowered herself into the chair and sipped from her goblet while Drake watched in silent triumph.


End file.
